


[Podfic] give us this day by sinead

by fire_juggler



Category: White Collar
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b>ten things about cohabitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] give us this day by sinead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [give us this day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58328) by [sinead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinead/pseuds/sinead). 



> Recorded for Kalakirya for our wee exchange. Happy Holidays, bb! ♥
> 
> Many thanks to sinead for giving blanket permission to record podfic!

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/give_us_this_day.mp3)

## Length:

00:39:16 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/give_us_this_day-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 38.0 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/give_us_this_day-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 19.9 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
